


Hide Your Face and I'll Hide Mine

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Kylo Ren eats fruit cups according to me, Masks, Masturbation, Post TFA, just a little warmup, pre-TLJ, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke is requesting General Hux and Kylo Ren in less than ten minutes, so why is the Knight sitting alone in the cafeteria staring at a single fruit cup?





	Hide Your Face and I'll Hide Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote as a character study!

“Supreme Leader requests for us both in minus ten minutes,” Armitage Hux said plainly to Kylo Ren, who sat in the private cafeteria and simply stared down at a syrup-filled fruit cup. Ren couldn’t argue that he was going to eat the damned thing, seeing as he still had his helmet firmly secured over his head. It was painfully silent in the room, and Hux resisted the urge to jab two his fingers into Ren’s back. “Fine, if you want to be replaced with another rampaging child, that’s perfectly alright with me but I don’t want my position to be in jeopardy just so you can pout and whine over a kriffing fruit cup.” 

Ren sighed in agitation, his gloved fingers curling into fists as they rested atop the table. “Could you find someone else to pester, General?” the Knight said, voice low through his modulator. 

“Ren, I am telling you that if you do not come with me,  _ Snoke _ will find me someone else to pester,” Hux stressed, standing up perfectly straight with his arms folded eloquently behind his back, his right hand circled loosely around his left wrist to remain in that position. “Must we do this every day?” 

Hux’s nostrils flared in anger. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. “You  _ refuse _ to cooperate.” 

“I have ten minutes to eat this fruit cup, General. Tell me why it’s necessary for you watch over me?” Ren asked, and Hux wanted to kick that stupid helmet off of his head. It kept him from seeming too vulnerable, too human, and Hux loathed being the only one in the room susceptible to emotional probing. Heat crept up Hux’s neck, and he tried to shove down the embarrassment that was consuming him. Why was he seeking Ren so early? Well, for one, Hux didn’t trust him for a single second. He was always destroying things of importance, and stomping about the ship like he owned the place. Trust him to arrive to the meeting late and have the responsibility fall on Hux entirely.

Ren sighed, “Could you attempt to think less rampantly? This is a communal space.” 

Hux snarled, “Stay out of my head, Ren.” 

“I don’t think it counts as being inside of your head when your thoughts are barely contained,” the other man quipped back, and Hux’s left eye twitched due to the stress. He dropped his arms to his side, his impeccable posture dropping slightly in agony. He was working over mental exercises to keep himself from picking up Ren’s precious fruit up and chucking it at his head. He was fed up with him. 

“Damn it, Ren. Why are you really in here?” Hux asked insistently, and his mental clock counted the minutes. Five had passed, and they had roughly the same amount to go. He wasn’t too educated on the ways of the force, but he genuinely hoped Supreme Leader Snoke couldn’t hear their argument somehow. It was bad enough that Ren could occasionally creep into his thoughts if he wasn’t careful. 

Ren looked over to him, and hesitated before speaking, “I… It seems my hydraulics are malfunctioning.”

Hux ignored the childish thought in his mind that Ren was secretly a droid. No droid would be so viciously annoying. “I don’t understand…” he said, eyebrows furrowed curiously. 

“My helmet is pressurized, and unlocks solely by the mechanics when I trigger the release mechanism. Only, this time, it will not respond,” Ren explained more patiently than Hux would’ve expected.

Hux thought it was a very contrived way to say he had a bucket stuck on his head. “Couldn’t you have started with that instead of mocking me and wasting the majority of our time?” 

Ren didn’t respond. Hux rolled his eyes. He pushed the fruit cup to the other side of the table and slid into place in front of the Knight. If Ren was surprised, he couldn’t show it. He knew Ren was staring, taking in his every move. He placed his hands on either side of the helmet, taking in the vast contrast of his pale hands against the void of the mask. There were so many intricate ridges, and Hux had to keep his eyes from lingering. He curiously slid his fingers towards the edges of the mask, and sure enough, the pressure plates were there on either side; he pressed in, but nothing happened. He tried again. 

It wasn’t the most professional of positions. Hux wasn’t sure what the other members of the crew would think if they walked into the cafeteria in that moment to find Hux sat on the ledge of the table, body adjacent to Kylo’s. “I think one of the triggers is sticky,” he said to Ren, who simply shrugged. He pressed harder, but found it was lodged into place. It would need more force. “Do you think…?” he began to ask, but Ren’s gloved hands had already reached up and blanketed Hux’s. An odd shiver rolled through him, but he was too focused on the task. “Okay, all at once… We should press down.”

Hux noted that Ren’s hands were much bigger than his. They were thick and heavy as they rested atop his bare, bony digits. The fabric of his black gloves was smooth against his skin. He had a fleeting thought of them touching other parts of him. His pale thighs. His ticklish stomach. Hux remembered Ren could read minds, and immediately began to recite complicated math equations from the Academy. Together, they pressed into the hydraulic triggers and finally, it reacted fully. A hissing sound occured, and Hux quickly dropped his hands, slipping through the caged edges of Ren’s grip. 

Ren eased the helmet off of his head, and Hux was abruptly reminded of the man underneath the mask. Ren was tragically handsome. A childish feeling curled in Hux’s gut. He was drawn to his angled face, his piercing gaze, his plush lips. Dark, disheveled hair framed his face, and Hux swallowed dryly. “Thank you, General,” Kylo Ren said appreciatively, looking up at him with deep, knowing eyes. The helmet was nestled firmly in the crook of Ren’s elbow, “Shall we continue to our meeting with Snoke?”

Hux’s voice wasn’t even as he said, “Of course.” 

Later that night, during the hours of his sleep cycle, Hux rutted pathetically into one of his standard pillows. He imagined rough, calloused palms colliding with the sensitive skin he hid beneath his uniform. He thought of Ren’s helmet, heavy and homemade, not allowing him a single glance of emotion. Kylo Ren was a petulant child, but he was also the sole star of Hux’s midnight fantasies. Those which consisted of that bucket on his head, still held in place as he fucked the redhead hard.

Maybe imaging the mask was easier than Ren himself. 

  
And to believe Hux thought Kylo Ren’s stupid helmet was the problem. No, it was what was  _ beneath _ . 


End file.
